Percy Jackson - The Hurling Seas
by Enderking30
Summary: It has been 5 months since the "Last Olympian" and Percy Jackson will face a threat that might end the world. Rated M because I said so
1. Preview

It has been 5 months since ' **The Last Olympian** ". Perseus Jackson now faces a greater threat that might end the world.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

This story MAY contain some limes and lemons.

"Percy? Wake Up!," said Annabeth. It was three in the morning and Annabeth was in Percy's cabin. "Give me five hours Annabeth." groaned Percy. He always hated the feeling of being tired in the middle of the night. "C'mon seaweed brain it's important this time." she said. "What's up?" Percy asked no longer feeling tired. He then suddenly saw a bright flash of green light outside. "No time to talk, meet me outside quick!" shouted Annabeth.

2 minutes later

Rachel Elizabeth Dare also know as the oracle Delphi was flashing green. "Not again! I don't want to do more prophecies!" said Percy Jackson. He was still worn out from doing the Great Prophecy and wanted to spend his time with Annabeth. "Ah but this Prophecy might end the world if not done correctly." said the spirit of Delphi.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _25 ways pointed west_

 _One shall be the success to this Quest_

 _Dying romance from the hero within_

 _Shall be rebuilt greater again_

 _Hunted through the sea of great power_

 _Thy shall find the power within_

 _Heroes of great power shall reunite_

 _Camps of Legacy inching to war?_

 _To master or destroy?_

 _A single choice to embrace or avoid_

"Good luck Perseus" smiled the spirit of Delphi. Rachel was no longer flashing green but had collapsed. Annabeth rushed to her side but Percy stood their wondering what these words could mean. Especially the line ' _Dying romance from the hero within'._ "Percy...Percy!" shouted Annabeth. He snapped out of his confused trance and ran to help Rachel.

"She will be fine," Percy said reluctantly gesturing to Rachel. "Right now we should tell Chiron about this Great Prophecy," said Annabeth. They both knew that Chiron would disprove of this new Prophecy.

Line Break

The camp director was pacing the room at an natural pace, "Let me hear the whole prophecy," asked Chiron. Annabeth repeated the prophecy to Chiron and said "We have no idea what this prophecy means." Chiron's usual kindly face tightened "I also have no clue what it means, but we must start this quest soon.

Chiron's POV

As soon as Chiron looked at the new Prophecy he knew it had something to do with the Roman camp. "We with discuss this with the camp tomorrow afternoon. Rest up, Percy and Annabeth. As soon as the two demigods left Chiron felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. It was a old but powerful memory trying to tell hum something.

Flashback

Chiron stood infront of the gods and took a deep breath. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell Camp-Half Blood about this conflict." Zeus was sitting on his king throne at the end of the room. "It is for the better between the camps Chiron.

'Chiron always hated keeping secrets from his closest demigod friends but it had to be done in order to keep the two camps apart. "But will it permanently keeps the two camps apart from this internal conflict Lord Zeus?" Chiron asked. Zeus took a deep breath and sighed, "That question is up for the Fates to decide."

End of Flashback

 _"I hope they will be alright"_

 _3rd Person POV_

P _ercy_ stood up and looked at Annabeth, "Do you think this prophecy will separate us, Wise Girl?". Before Annabeth could answer he heard a loud thunderbolt in the sky and was immediately teleported to Olympus. After looking around he was sitting with Poseidon, his dad. "Gods and Percy Jackson, we are here today to discuss this new prophecy. Recite the prophecy Percy." said Zeus.

 _25 ways pointed west_

 _One shall be the success to this Quest_

 _Dying romance from the hero within_

 _Shall be rebuilt greater again_

 _Hunted through the sea of great power_

 _Thy shall find the power within_

 _Heroes of great power shall reunite_

 _Camps of Legacy inching to war?_

 _To master or destroy?_

 _"_ This prophecy was given from the oracle Delphi, any suggestions?" asked Zeus. Of course Athena was the first person to speak as she was the goddess of knowledge. "25 ways pointed pointed West obviously means that Quest is going west. The 3rd and 4th lines mean something about romance and love. Aphrodite?"

"Oh I thought it meant something with our hero Percy here." Aphrodite pointed out. There was a conversation between the gods and Zeus agreed Percy was in this Prophecy. "Well any other suggestions?" shouted Zeus.

Artemis was the next Goddess to speak. "Father, Percy and his group might encounter my Hunt if he travels west I cannot tolerate any type of male." Zeus thought for awhile and said "We all know he is a good male, Artemis."

"MALES are not tolerated near MY hunt! I don't care WH" she was cut when Zeus boomed "ENOUGH! We will discuss this LATER daughter! GODS DISMISSED!"

Percy's POV

The last thing I remember was Poseidon and the other gods wishing me good luck on this quest and flashing me back to my cabin. I laid back in my bed and thought damn why must it be so hard to enjoy my life. His mind whispered back and said because you saving the world every minute. I was still relaxing and thinking and suddenly Annabeth walked in. Two words then came into my mine, _I'm Dead_. If she found out about what the gods said she wouldn't let me go. "Hey Seaweed Brain how are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing fine, still tired." I reluctantly told her. "Why did you leave me a few hours back?" she replied. Uh.. what was I suppose to say? That I was in a meeting? Hmm.. "Grover called me through my empathy link. " I said as casual as possible.

"Oh sure.. like you didn't teleport somewhere" replied Annabeth. Do I really suck at lying that much? "The gods flashed me to Olympus" I said while trying to hide my emotions. What would she say? I couldn't tell her the details. Suddenly we heard Chiron shout "Meeting! Everyone gather in the big house!" Ah, saved by the bell...

 **Sorry if not much content. Please review what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Percy's POV

I was gather in the big house sitting next to Annabeth. Annabeth looked at me and smiled, "Hey, we're going on this quest together right? I casually shrugged her question off. We were always together no matter what. For as long as Percy could remember he and Annabeth were always on the same quest. "Hey you know I got your back, Wise Girl!" I said. Annabeth laughed at me and playfully punched me in the arm.

Linebreak

I was really falling asleep waking for the other demigods to assemble in the big house. Part of me made myself stay awake since this Prophecy was very important. I felt a poke and a little giggling from behind. "Having trouble staying awake there Perce?" It was Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing her makeup and showing me her long black hair.

"Doing fine and don't call me Perce." I said unconcerned about her question. "Well no need to be rude Percy." Drew said and walked away. Hmm I'm starting to feel like a jerk nowadays. Maybe I'll try to be helpful. I was just think of more solutions until Chiron shouted. "Looks like we have to begin before the others get here Percy, could yo-"

"WAIT!" Grover was running to his seat on the way his tripped and fell. There was laughter in the big house. Grover got up and sat down with his head hung low. "Okay, now back to what I was saying. Percy, could you recite the prophecy for us please?" asked Chiron. Everyone looked at me in dead silence. "Sure" I said and took a deep breath and recited the Prophecy.

At the lines

 _Dying romance from the hero within_

 _Shall be rebuilt greater again_

there was a lot of giggling from the Aphrodite cabin as they all liked Percy. When Percy finished the Prophecy it was Annabeth's turn to speak. "We should start breaking down this prophecy one piece at a time." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Everyone was surprised when Nico stood up to speak. I mean, he doesn't really talk to me often since the incident. He looked at Chiron. "If there are two side of the gods and goddess, Greek and Roman are there two Camps for the demigods?"

Chiron's POV

Chiron paled in the inside. He took sighed and took a deep breath. "It is possible, but I do not know of any Roman Camp," Chiron lied. "For now we should identify who is going on this quest to fulfill this prophecy." He said trying to keep himself distracted from the previous question. It was still disturbing his mind ever since the prophecy was announced by the Oracle Delphi. Focus on the task at hand he told himself.

"I recommend Percy goes as he is ah best suited for this prophecy." I said. It was a obvious but reasonable choice. Perseus should be able to do this with ease. Everyone agreed Percy should go

Percy's POV

Percy sighed 5 months after the war and he was doing another quest. 'When will this end' he wondered. "What about Annabeth?"I asked. I was waiting for an answer until Chiron frowned. "Percy, if we meet a Roman camp Annabeth's mother, Athena is known for not having kids in her Roman form. There would be a lot of drama then." Chiron replied. My heart sunk into my stomach as he said that. "WHAT? IF I DON'T GO PERCY DOES'NT GO!" shouted Annabeth. This was first time this happened.

"Annabeth, please..." said Chiron. His face was turning red. Annabeth stood up. "I promised Percy that we would always be together no matter what. This prophecy will NOT get through that!." Annabeth the apologized for the yelling and sat down, Chiron sighed. "I believe the quest is more important right now, but you may go Chase."

'I sighed with much relief. Annabeth and I were never going to separate now.' "Now that we know Annabeth loves me who is the third person going on this quest?" I asked. There was a short conversation between the demigods. Clarrise, Grover, and, Nico raised there hands. I was mostly shocked when Nico wanted to be apart of this quest.

Annabeth's POV

I was satisfied when I could go with Percy on this quest but I also felt bad for yelling at our teacher, Chiron. Maybe It was my love for the Seaweed Brain that made me do it.

After the vote Nico was allowed to go on this quest with me and Percy. Nico and Percy were two of the most powerful demigods that have ever lived as they were part of the big three. I decided to meet with them before departing tomorrow. "Hey guys? We should make or plan before going." I told them

Percy was laughing. "Or yolo it like I do?" He looking at the field of strawberries. "We all get that you are the mighty hero of the gods." I joked with him. I then leaned in to hug him but he leaned away. "What am I that ugly?" I questioned him. He pointed a finger at Nico sitting behind me. "Oh. Sorry about that Nico." I said looking surprised.

3rd POV

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't the first time," he thought. Nico opened his mouth to speak. "I'll see you in the morning guys. Good Luck." Percy smiled and waved at him. "Later Nico." he said. As soon he left Annabeth leaned in to kiss Percy. Percy responded by kissing her on the lips for a few seconds. "It never gets old, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"As much I hate going on quests, I'm still kinda glad going with you." Percy said. He then walked back to his cabin getting ready to sleep.

Linebreak

At first Percy had trouble sleeping. He rolled around, twisted and turn until he fell asleep. At first he felt nothing then came a dream.

"Jason! A girl about his height shouted. She was in a field with a small group of people. Wait, no. Not just people...demigods? Percy could recognize a demigod when he saw one. Who were these people?

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter... sorry it took so long to make. Review who you think these demigods are. Also.. Happy 4th Of July!**


	4. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I laided there for a minute thinking, what was that dream about? Along with many other questions such as _Who was that girl and Who is Jason?_ As usual he had no answer to the questions.

I decided that it was best to tell Annabeth first. At best she would have an explanation. Before opening the door he checked the time... Damn it! He overslept... it was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon and I was starving! _Get your priorities right whispered a part of his mind._

Percy decided that he couldn't start this quest on an empty stomach and went to eat.

Linebreak

I burped as a finished my blue food given for dinner. 'Well that food tasted great. Now where were we?' I asked my brain. And yes, I do have one. Before I went off to find Annabeth I ran into Nico again. "Oh hey Nico, have you seen Annabeth anywhere?" I asked nicely. Nico shrugged his shoulders and said "She is probably in the Athena cabin" he said.

I thanked him and rushed off to the Athena Cabin. As I opened the door the Athena kids welcomed me. "Is Annabeth around?" I asked a girl. "She went into the woods to find some clues about the prophecy." she replied.

Annabeth's POV

I was wonder what this prophecy meant for me and Percy. As a hour went by I couldn't figure out anything about this prophecy. I sighed and said "Not a single clue." 5 minutes later Percy came up to me. "What were you doing Annabeth?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied to his question. Percy simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. Looking at those sea green eyes almost made me melt. "Okay fine... I was trying to figure out what the prophecy meant." I said in defeat.

I instinctively grabbed Percy's hand as a sign of affection. It was difficult enough going on another quest with the idiot because I was afraid I would lose him again. "You okay there?" Percy asked. I sighed and he took a deep breath. "Look I know this quest will be difficult, but lets try to put the world before our relationship just this once?" he said.

I sniffed a little "I love you too Percy," and leaned in for a hugged. He hugged me back and sniffed a bit too. "I'll try my best Percy" I managed and got up. As I walked back to my cabin I saw Percy smiling in the corner of my eye.

Percy's POV

We decided to meet up later to discuss the prophecy. In the mean time I went for a walk. As I was walking the seemed to recall all of my memories from the past year or so. It was all so much done in such a small time frame. I stopped walking and sat down on the sand bar near the ocean. It felt as good as always with it's warm sea breeze scent and it's colorful blue waves.

I decided that I needed a break and started to swim for a few minutes loving the warm water. As I finally got up from the water there was a bright flash behind me. It suddenly felt like the ocean was behind me.

Fair enough, I turned around to see my dad, Poseidon grinning at me. "Hey dad. what are you doing here? I asked him. He hugged me and said "Well why wouldn't I check on my favorite son?" I laughed, everyone knew that I was Poseidon's favorite son after the war.

My dad smiled, "I'm actually here to tell you that this will be a difficult prophecy. One that you never faced before." I shrugged, "I'll be fine dad... don't worry about me."

He frowned "Well in that case... good luck son." After that Poseidon flashed off wishing me good luck and waving.

Linebreak

3rd Person POV

Percy was sitting at a dinner table waiting for Nico and Annabeth. He looked around around still wondering what that dream meant a few hours ago... 'I'll discuss it with them.' he thought.

"Took you long enough" Percy said with a amused look on his face. Annabeth punched him playfully in the arm. "We were talking with Chiron" she said. Nico was as pale as usually standing behind Annabeth. "You okay there, Nico?" Percy asked. He gave the usual answer shrugging his shoulders and saying "Yeah I'm fine."

They decided that it was best to discuss the prophecy. Annabeth started, "Obviously we are going west in a certain direction, but any ideas which way west we are going?" Percy and Nico shrugged there shoulders. Annabeth sighed... they had no idea where they were going.

"Well let's talk about this tomorrow?" she said. Percy opened his mouth to speak "We can go West because—" He was cut short when there was a sudden flash behind him.

"I think I can help" There was a strange voice behind Percy. "Do we know you?" Said the three all at once. It was a god unautally tall and he had wings on both sides.

The god tilted his head, "Well you might know me." He said casually.

 **Sorry for the long wait... was feeling lazy lol. Anyways review what you think about this chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

"Well.. so who are you?" Annabeth asked cautiously. The god was about 6 ft. tall and was still grinning at them. He cleared his throat, "I am Zephyrus, god of the west wind and I am suppose to guide you west. Orders from Lord Zeus for your information" He said

Annabeth was still eyeing the god like he was Kronos in disguise, "Well then... what's the catch? Every god or goddess that 'helps' us gives us some type of riddle or question we have to answer." She said knowing full well that it was right. Zephyrus tilted his head and smiled. "Children of Athena with any experience are too smart nowadays... no offense Percy." Percy shrugged it wasn't the first time.

Annabeth repeated herself "What's the catch then?" She asked. Zephyrus nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I have three paths for you to chose. Obviously one is right and the others are wrong." He looked at Nico. "Am I doubting you, boy? Maybe but you should know the right path to chose." Zephyrus said.

Nico paled even more. The fact that the beginning of this quest was all up to him made him feel helpless. If he screwed up the whole team would as well. "I-" He was cut short when Annabeth intervened. "Well stop stalling Zephyrus... I would want to know what the riddle is" she demanded. Nico was relieved 'Thank the gods.'

"Well the three paths are... Camp Jupiter, Lotus Casino, and The Underworld. Which one is which?" Zephyrus finally said. Seconds after flashing off Percy saw Zephyrus grinning and waving goodbye.

"Well that finally settles it... we are going to camp Jupiter?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes "And why?" There was a moment of silence for Percy to think about the question his girlfriend just asked.

"Well whatever and wherever Camp Jupiter is it is the odd one out?" Percy hesitantly answered. Annabeth clapped her hands like she won the lottery "Well maybe you aren't that stupid after all." she laughed.

"So I'm right?" He asked with no clue about anything she just said. "I take it back you are definitely VERY stupid." Annabeth replied. Well... it never get old. 'Nothing new for me', thought Percy laughing Annabeth playful insult off.

Nico spoke up, "So now that we have the location down what should we do next?" As usual Annabeth answers him "Maybe... we should talk to Chiron? Best option unless anybody else has a good idea." She said with confidence. They agreed to the plan. There next move was to talk to Chiron.

Linebreak

Chiron was trying his best to take the news. It didn't look so well as he was trying to hide his pale and painful expression. Percy was the first one to notice. "Hey Chiron... are you okay there?" he asked making the situation much worse

Percy was still concerned about the situation. It wasn't normal for Chiron to act like this, "Sure? I can get you anything thing if you need it" Percy reassured him. Chiron shrugged his shoulders still in his centaur form.

It then suddenly happened so fast. Chiron finally broke. "Well I feel like I have you tell you something kids." There was a long period of silence and Chiron took a deep breath looking at the worried demigods in front of him. Chiron took a deep breath. "I have known of this Roman camp for awhile now." Instantly Percy and Annabeth's mouth dropped open surprise at the secret Chiron had hidden from them.

Nico was trying to process the information and looked like he knew about this. "I did it to keep you safe... sorry kids." Chiron apologized. Those were the only words spoken for 5 minutes. Everyone tried to process the information and the fact that Chiron had lied about the camp.

After awhile Percy finally closed his mouth and Annabeth took advantage of the situation to propose her question to Chiron. "One step at a time... I'm not sure what to do, but can you help us, Chiron?", Annabeth said.

Chiron almost instantaneously replied to her question. "Yes, of course anything to redeem myself. What is it exactly if I may ask?" There was another moment of silence. "Tell us why you lied." Annabeth answered coldly. Dang, she was demanding.

 **Sorry for the super long wait. Haven't been interested in the story lately. I would be happy to do more chapters if someone wants to help write the chapter or a colab. Thanks! Have a good day or night**


End file.
